


The One

by quillvine



Category: DCU
Genre: Could be reader - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Idiots in Love, It could be anyone really, Love Confessions, Or Selena Kyle, Or an OC, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, wayne galas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15215261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillvine/pseuds/quillvine
Summary: Bruce remembers how they met and how they fell in love.It started slowly. The glances at the galas. Softly brushing against each other in the crowds. The dances that didn’t last long enough. Baby steps. Then it was coffee and then it was the movies, then dinner, then one night he invited her over.





	The One

**Author's Note:**

> My first post, hope you like it.  
> Proofread but not betaed, if you see an error feel free to point it out.

It’s raining. Buckets pouring from the heavens. It’s kind of cliche Bruce thinks. He’s standing here, with his black umbrella that’s shielding him from the rain, infront of his parent’s grave and the sky is crying for him. He might be crying with it too if he hadn’t come to peace with their death yet, if he hadn’t met her.

He remembers the night they met. At a charity gala. He remembers everything about the night they met, because it was the night his whole life changed. He remembers the color of the dress she wore, green; how high the slit up her leg went, to her mid thigh; the color of her lipstick, red. The small glances she gave him when he first caught her eye across the room made his heart skip. The look she gave him when was up on up the podium thanking everyone for coming made him stumble over his words. And the look she gave him when she walked over to meet him stole his breath.

It started slowly. The glances at the galas. Softly brushing against each other in the crowds. The dances that didn’t last long enough. Baby steps. Then it was coffee and then it was the movies, then dinner, then one night he invited her over.

They didn’t do anything. They didn’t do anything but talk. In all his years he never invited anyone over to just talk. It was always sex, quick hard and fast. He would be gone before the girl even woke up and left a note to ensure that she would be gone when he got back. But they just sat on his couch for hours and hours and talked. About her job, about his, about the criminals of Gotham, about Batman. He wanted to spill his guts, to tell her everything. So he told her about his parent’s death, about the kids and how he wasn’t ready for them to flee the nest, about how badly he wanted to clean up Gotham’s underworld. Once he was done pouring his sorrows out, she told him hers, and in that moment, the moment they put their trust in each other, Bruce feels complete.

Then it gets rocky. He remembers the moment it started. He had started taking late nights at the cave, a new drug had popped up and it had spread like an epidemic. She started asking questions, ones that he didn’t want to answer. Then she had to leave, a business trip to Korea, only two weeks but to him it feels like an eternity. He throws himself into the cave once again. He stays in there days and days on end, busy watching the monitors, busy trying to find his next hit. It worries Alfred, it worries the boys, but most of all it worries her. He knows that she’s worried, and she just needs to hear his voice over the phone to know something is wrong. It’s only when she comes back that he emerges, looking like he went through hell and back and he knows his appearance worries her. She asks him what’s wrong, he brushes it off. Telling her that it’s nothing, and hugs her and says he never wants her to leave his side again. She laughs and reminds him that it’s only was two weeks. Then when he offers her a job at Wayne Enterprises is where things get even worse.

She tells him that she needs her job, she needs this separation between work and their relationship. He tells her that their offices don’t even have to be on the same floor if that’s what she wants, that she won’t even have to see him except for lunch and the occasional meeting. She tells him that it isn’t enough, that she really needs this separation. He begs and pleads for her to take the job, telling her that he can’t stand to be away from her for such a long time. She tells him that he’s just being selfish, and that she is keeping her job that she worked so hard for, and that once he figures out what is going on to come find her because he is not the man he was two weeks ago. And then she leaves.

He’s been brooding and the manor has been quiet all week. The boys have been tiptoeing around scared to anger him and Alfred has been ignoring him. All he does is go through the motions of living, wake up, go to work, fight criminals, repeat. All he can think about is her. Her eyes, her smile, her laugh. How much he loves the way they twinkle, how they steal his breath away, how they make his heart melt. How much he loves her.

The realization shocks him and he‘s reduced to just sitting and thinking. For days, he just sits and stews in his thoughts. It’s Alfred, that finally kicks his but in gear, one day he just gets sick of seeing him Bruce around the manor. Telling him that he should go and fix things with her before it’s too late, before she finds someone else, to just tell her that he loves her. Bruce wonders just how obvious he’s been, but he know what he has to do.

Outside the wind blows and it brushes against his cheek a foreign feeling, after going out only under cape and cowl for so long. He stops to pick up flowers, a nice bouquet filled with lilies, roses, and carnations. He stands in front of her apartment, for the first time in a long while he feels nervous as her rings her doorbell. His hands shake at the sound of the door being unlocked and when he finally meets her eyes as she opens the door he knows he’s done for. He hands her the bouquet and says,

“I’m ready.”

It’s baby steps just like before, they’re dancing around each other, and it feels like the first time they met. Bruce feels like he’s falling in love all over again.

Things continue to progress and he’s getting bolder and bolder. He introduces her to the kids. He remembers how it was such a mess, Damian was a little more than abrasive with her and Dick was perhaps a little too excited to meet her. But at the end the manor hasn’t been burned down and no attempts on her life have been explicitly made so he call the night a success. Then, he asks her to move in with him. Then, he shows her the cave. And then he tells her that he loves her.

She’s silent and it scared him so much. When she does speak she ask him if he’s sure. He says yes. Then she asks him if he’s really sure. He says yes. Then she opens her mouth to ask another question, but he doesn’t get to hear it because he kisses her right then and there. That seems to be answer enough for her because when they finally pull away from each other she says,

“I love you too”

It’s been years and he loves her. And he tells his parents all of this with the sky crying for his loss. He’s kneeling on the grass now, his pants are soaked but he doesn’t care because he’s happy. Because she’s has his back, because she loves him no matter what, because she’s the one.

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo  
> Comments, kudos and creative criticism is appreciated, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
